Love and Lies
by Enigma Echidna
Summary: Sometimes the strong need to be saved and when JulieSu is kidnapped by someone in another dimension it's up to Knuckles to go after her. Will he save her before the darkness takes over her body?
1. Love and Lies

Knuckles and other characters are trademarks of SEGA, DIC or Archie Comics. Death Phantom, Kasumi, Vintage, and Soul Assassins belong to me. Fanfic presented in an Archie genre.  
  
Characters :( not in order of appearance)  
  
Knuckles  
  
Vintage  
  
Julie-Su  
  
Zagat (Death Phantom)  
  
Soul Assassins  
  
Mighty  
  
Espio  
  
Vector  
  
Ray  
  
Remington  
  
Locke  
  
Lara-Le  
  
Sabre  
  
Deo Volentes  
  
Archimedes  
  
Kasumi  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Julie-Su had left the Chaotix and Knuckles back at Echidnaopolis. With all that was happening to her, she felt that she could use some time apart from the guys. Everything was fine as Julie-Su traveled the island carrying only her backpack and a canteen full of cold water. The sun shinned brightly as she traveled down a dirt path into the Mushroom Valley, where she would set up camp for a few days.  
Unknown to Julie-Su, she was being watched by Locke and Sabre from the safety of Haven. It wasn't that they didn't trust her; it was that they wanted her to be safe, since she would one day become Knuckles' wife and mother of their child. "She would make a splendid edition to our family, Locke. She and Knuckles is indeed a good match even though she came from one of our most powerful adversary" said Sabre, as he cleaned his eye-lens. "I agree too father. Seems these two echidnas were truly meant for each other. Knuckles would go out of his mind with worry if something awful happened to her" said Locke, as he switched monitors to check on his son who just happened to be with his mother, Lara-Le.  
Knuckles sighed in a love sick depression as he thought of Julie-Su not being in Echidnaopolis for a few days. Lara-Le smiled as she gave her son a big ol' piece of chocolate cake with a tall glass of milk. Knuckles barely touched the cake since his thoughts were elsewhere. "My little boy is growing up so fast", said Lara-Le with a grin. All of a sudden Knuckles got up "I should go and join her!" said Knuckles, with a big smile. "No, you should let her be Knuckles. I know how you two love each other deeply, but this is a good way for you two to get adjusted to being apart. One day you and Julie-Su will be married. So think of this as practice." Lara-le smiled as she finished her cup of tea. "Come on mom I'm not thinking about that yet." said Knuckles as he drank some of the cold milk his mother had put out for him. Knuckles got up and went to the door. "Leave her alone Knuckles!" yelled Lara-Le, as Knuckles left through the door.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Julie-Su laid down on her sleeping bag in the direction of the setting sun. Looking at it, Julie-Su started to miss Knuckles. As the sun started to go further down, Julie-Su sighed at the shade of red the sun had made."Knuckles, I'd wish you had come with me. It would have been great with you by my side and vice versa." said Julie-Su, as she got up and started to collect fire wood. Off into the bushes, hid the most ruthless of all agents. They are only known by one name and that name strikes terror in the hearts of many. They are known as Soul Assassins. They were originally created by Chaos, the father of all evil. But since Chaos defeat, the Soul Assassins have been working for different beings in the universe. Due to their ninja like movements, stealth, and speed, they have been the best choice for all those whom walked down the path of evil. They were not here to kill, but to capture their new acquaintance's fancy.............Julie-Su. To many Julie-Su's beauty is quite exotic and because of her past many find that alluring, like an evil nightmarish black echidna named Zagat.  
Julie-Su dumped all of the wood she had collected into a fire pit that she had made. Once lit, Julie-Su took out the pots and pans that she had stuffed into her backpack along with all the tasty food that she had brought. As she prepared her dinner, she heard some sort of rustling in the bushes. Cautiously she got up and crept to the bushes only to find nothing.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Back in Echidnaopolis, Espio, Mighty, Ray, and Vector were just hanging out by the wharf checking out all the action going on with the Spring Festival. Each one looking around with delight as they saw all the light and action taking place. Everywhere you went on the wharf you would see kids and couples having funning winning prizes and enjoying tasty treats provided by bakeries and candy shops that had put up booths to sell their food at the festival. Out of nowhere Ray look down a street corner that was near to the wharf. "Hey isn't that Knuckles over there, carrying that backpack?" said Ray, trying not to be drowned out by the loud commotion made by the festival. "Hey you're right. That is Knux. HEY KNUCKLES, COME OVER HERE!" said Mighty, as he came back from winning a prize.  
Knuckles looked over to the wharf and saw the Chaotix standing their, but with no intent of stopping Knuckles just went on walking to the outskirts of town, on his way to join up with Julie-Su. "I wonder why he didn't come over here" said a confused Ray. "Maybe he's going to join Julie-Su" said Espio, as he chomped on some buttered popcorn. "Yeah and the next time we see them, they'll be married. But who in their right mind would marry or even consider being her life partner!" said a joking Vector as he was staring at some hot babe. Mighty punched Vector in the arm for saying that, just to remind Vector of what happened the last time he said something like that about Julie-Su.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
The campfire glowed as Julie-Su tended to the pot full of mizu soup and curried rice. The aroma from the food made Julie-Su very hungry. Feeling alone she thought to herself of how she and Knuckles became very close over the past year. She never thought of finding her equal, not only that she didn't expect her equal and lover to be the guardian whom she had learned to despise and hate, because of the Dark Legion's teachings and influences.  
Julie-Su giggled after thinking about the lies the Dark Legion told her about Knuckles and Echidnaopolis. While Julie-Su was off guard stirring the soup, the dark cloaked Soul Assassins came out of hiding from all round Julie-Su's campsite. Once close enough to her, one of the Soul Assassins came up behind Julie-Su and tried to take her out, but Julie-Su somehow without even knowing turned her head and saw these dark cloaked figures approaching her.  
Thinking that it could be the Dark Legion, Julie-Su went for her blaster which had been laying next to her, but before she could get to it, one of the Soul Assassins had litteraly smashed it." Don't make this easier then it looks wench! We have our orders to bring you to our client! He's fond of you very much!" said one of the Soul Assassins. "I'll never go with you piece of slime!" Julie-Su said as she grabbed the boiling pot of mizu soup and threw it at him.  
The Soul Assassin just stood their not even in pain, except the fact that the broth had pushed his hood back showing some sort of mutant creature. He was a cross between a snake, a hedgehog, a tiger, a dragon, and a human." Allow me to introduce myself M'Lady. They call me Vintage. I am the leader of this little group and you will be brought to our client". With saying that, Vintage put his hand on Julie-Su's face knocking her out cold. Then he scooped her up and carried her to an awaiting portal.  
  
*************************************************************  
Thinking about Julie-Su and only her, Knuckles kept on as he traveled down the same path she had taken to the Mushroom Hills. By the time he had arrived to Julie-Su's campsite, the moon was high over head. Knuckles looked around, calling out her name and searching the area. He then came up with one conculsion. Julie-Su had been kidnapped.  
It didn't take long for Knuckles to get very mad. Knuckles looked around the campsite again looking for clues. All he could find was a piece of dark cloth. It didn't look like the kind the Dark Legion wore. It was different, not from here. Knuckles clutched the piece of cloth and headed back to Echidnaopolis's EST building to have it checked out." Please be all right Julie-Sufi couldn't live with me if something happened to you." said an extremely worried Knuckle as he raced to the EST building. 


	2. Love and Lies:Will Love Find A Way!

Knuckles and other characters are trademarks of SEGA, DIC or Archie Comics. Death Phantom, Kasumi, Vintage, Malice, and Soul Assassins belong to me. Based upon the Sonic Adventure song "Unknown to M.E." Done in an Archie genre.  
  
Characters: (not in order of appearance)  
  
Knuckles  
  
Vintage  
  
Julie-Su  
  
Zagak (Death Phantom)  
  
Malice  
  
Soul Assassins  
  
Mighty  
  
Espio  
  
Vector  
  
Ray  
  
Remington  
  
Locke  
  
Lara-Le  
  
Sabre  
  
Deo Volantes  
  
Archimedes  
  
Kasumi  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Love and Lies Part 2: Will Love Find A Way!  
  
Julie-Su awakened in a room filled by the soft glow of candle light. She sat up on an elegant bed that was covered with satin sheets and velvet blankets. She looked down to see her vest was gone and was replaced with an elegant black dress with ruffles sticking out the back like wings that made her look like a goddess. Cautiously Julie-Su got off the bed and walked around the room, searching for away out. "Ah! My goddess, you are finally awake and so beautiful. Such a masterpiece should never go unknown." said a voice from the dark shadows high above. Julie-Su looked up at the room's ceiling, "Who are you!? What do you want with me!?" said an angry Julie-Su.  
"I am Zagat and you are here to be mine and no one elses!" said Zagat, as he emerged from the shadows revealing his black echidna fur. "I hope you like the dress that was designed for you, my love. I had such a good time putting it on you. Don't worry I didn't violate you in your special places. But when we are wed you would want me to. "Zagat levitated Julie-Su into the air to where he was and passionately kissed her.  
Julie-Su tried to break free of his grasp, but failed. "Zagat is just too strong. Oh! Knuckles, you're the only one for me", a tear rolled down Julie-Su's face as she thought to herself. "It was just as I imagined your kiss would be like. So soothing, so alluring." smiled Zagat, as he glanced into her eyes. "I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! I ONLY LOVE ONE AND YOUR NOT HIM'' yelled Julie-Su, as she slapped him right across the face. Zagat looked at Julie-Su with a sinister grin and through her down onto the bed, and then he disappeared in a black flash of light.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Back in Echidnaopolis, Knuckles raced to the EST building carrying in his hand a piece of black cloth that he found at Julie- Su's campsite. Never was he so worried in his life about someone so close to him. Knuckles, didn't want to think about whom or what kidnapped Julie- Su. Or even why they did, all he knew was that he had to save her and bring her back home. As he reached the EST building he was confronted by none other than Remington, whom already heard about what had happened through Archimedes was sent by the Brotherhood, to tell Remington and the others about what had happened. "Guardian, we've heard about Julie-Su and we are deeply sadden, but I promise you we will find her." said Remington, as he escorted Knuckles inside the building's laboratory.  
Waiting inside the laboratory, were the Chaotix. Not one of them could believe that Julie-Su was kidnapped. Mighty looked at Knuckles and put his hand on shoulder as if saying we'll find her, you know we will. Silence was in the room the room until Remington spoke." Guardian, I was informed by Archimedes that you had some sort of fabric you wanted to analize. "Knuckles handed the cloth to Remington." All I know about it is that this fabric isn't from around here" said Knuckles, as he sighed. Remington looked at it and handed it to one of the scientists in the lab.  
Archimedes examined the piece of fabric and noticed that he had seen something like this same fabric in a book that his Grandfather Deo had." This look like something I've seen in a book that Grandfather Deo had. If I remember right this piece of fabric matches that worn by a Soul Assassin." said Archimedes as he picked up the fabric to take another look. "Soul Assassin, come on do you expect us to believe this hooey?" said Vector, as he slumped into a chair. "We all know she staged the whole thing to rejoin her "friends", you know the ones who are half robot and half echidna." Vector! I'm warning you that if you say that about her again, I will knock you out cold for a week!" said angry Knuckles, as made a strong fist and shook it in front of Vector.  
"Everyone just cool it! This won't get us anywhere! Now either grow up or just ...", before Archimedes could finish his sentence, Deo Volentes appeared in a great puff of smoke next to Archimedes. "Don't even think of taking them on Knuckles. Just forget about Julie-Su! There is no possible way to even save her. These creatures are more powerful than you and you haven't even mastered the power of the chaos emerald yet." said Deo, as he stood next to Archimedes looking at the piece of cloth in great fear. Knuckles looked at Deo, not even believing about he was hearing. How could he possibly give up Julie-Su? His love for her burned deeply in his soul. In great anger Knuckles, punched a hole into the cement wall of the lab." I will never give up on her. I love her with everything that I am and will become. No one will tell me what or when to give up!" yelled Knuckles, as he stomped out the room." And I don't anyone dare follow me. I'll do this alone! I don't need your help!"  
  
**************************************************  
  
Zagat sat in his throne room drinking a goblet of wine. The room was adorned with Goth like gargoyles and tapestries. Each one of those long flowing throw rugs displayed a scene from the past, a past of darkness, a past of great evil and horror. In the center of the entire room there glowed a rouge chaos emerald. Its color matched only that of darkest night ever to be seen. So dark that...so dark that a color that the power of good would fall to their feet." I must find a way to make her love me and only me. But how can this be possible? She loves that pathetic Guardain, instead of me. But what if she believed my lies instead of the truth?" Zagat took a drink from his goblet then got up and walked toward the black emerald. "Maybe just maybe I could use the power of this dark emerald to seduce and turn Julie-Su against her lover" Zagat chuckled, as he petted the dark emerald with great affection. "You'll always be my second love" whispered Zagat, as he kissed and fondled the emerald.  
Zagat walked back to his throne and sipped some more wine. Slowly Vintage walked up the aisle. ''Master Zagat, we await your next orders." Vintage grinned as he bowed down to Zagat. "Just have your men keep an eye for the guardian and I want you to bring Julie-Su here where I can make her totally mine." Zagat chuckled at the thought of having Julie-Su kill Knuckles to prove her love for him. Vintage, got up and nodded to Zagat, then he walked away to post his men on guard and to bring Julie-Su to Zagat's throne room.  
  
****************************************************  
  
There was still some daylight left when Knuckles left Echidnaopolis, on his way to find more clues about why Julie-Su was kidnapped. All Knuckles could have thought about was why he didn't join Julie-Su in the first place when she had asked him. Knuckles was still a little uneasy about finding out that they were cousins. Who would have thought that this would be happening? All this went through Knuckles mind, but he didn't care. He didn't care of what people thought of them or how they thought of her. He loved her and she loved him, and that to him is all that mattered. Isn't it?  
The air turned cooler as Knuckles went back to look for more clues. He was halfway to the campsite when a bright flash of light appeared in front of him. "I know you search for the soothing touch of the one who makes you happy, but your fight is not with the ones called Soul Assassins. Your fight is with the one named Zagat" said a voice that came out of a bright white light. "Who are you and what do you know about her?" demanded Knuckles.  
After Knuckles had said this, the cool air suddenly turned a little warmer. The warm air felt like the warm rays of the sun mixed in with love from family and friends. "Answer me!" yelled Knuckles. "What do you know about her!?" The bright light questioned him as it changed formed. "Since you asked me about whom I am, then I guess I should tell you. They call me Kasumi and I am your Watcher as well as Julie-Su's. You might think of me as guardian in someway, but the only thing I can do is to guide the two of you down the right path. I have seen the future and it is good, but for the future to be, your love for each other must be strong. For the power of one's love is the greatest magic of all." preached Kasumi, as she took the form of a cat like angel.  
Somehow by this Knuckles felt relaxed and at ease like whenever he was with Julie-Su. "You are the only one who knows how I feel about her, please tell me where to find her and tell me how to defeat this Zagat?" begged Knuckles, as he knelt down on both knees. Kasumi looked at Knuckles and laid her hand on his head "Dear child the power of the chaos emerald is part of you and your power, but combined with the power of love you can be assured you can defeat your new foe for sure. Once Zagat is defeated, and then you will no longer have to deal with the Soul Assassins" answered Kasumi, as she stroked Knuckles head. "But wouldn't they cause any further threat to anyone else?" questioned Knuckles. Kasumi looked at Knuckles, "I have already given you the answers you need. NOW GO! Remember this dear puggle. You must strike the dark emerald, only then will it truly be over!" with that Kasumi opened a portal of some sort into the realm where Zagat had held Julie-Su captive in.  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Love and Lies Part 3:Hold On!

Knuckles and other characters are trademarks of SEGA, DIC or Archie Comics. Death Phantom, Kasumi, Vintage, Malice, and Soul Assassins belong to me. Based upon the Sonic Adventure song "Unknown to M.E." Done in an Archie genre.  
  
Characters :( not in order of appearance)  
  
Knuckles  
  
Vintage  
  
Julie-Su  
  
Zagat (Death Phantom)  
  
Malice  
  
Soul Assassins  
  
Mighty  
  
Espio  
  
Vector  
  
Ray  
  
Remington  
  
Locke  
  
Lara-Le  
  
Sabre  
  
Deo Volantes  
  
Archimedes  
  
Kasumi  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Love and Lies Part 3: Hold On!  
  
Vintage brought Julie-Su to Zagat's thrown room in chains. The whole room was almost dark expect for the candles that glowed from a top the chandelier. Upon arrival Julie-Su notice the dark emerald which glowed almost in magnificent way. Zagat came out from the shadows and then with a flick of his hand motioned Vintage to leave. All that was left was Julie-Su and Zagat. "The dress becomes you every time I see you and I see that you're eyeing my chaos emerald, my dear", said Zagat as he moved closer to her. Julie-Su just looked away, trying her best not to make eye contact. "This emerald has opened my eyes to the truth Julie- Su. You may not believe so but it has and I want you to know that the truth can hurt. Through the emerald, I have seen your so called lover, warrior, champion, cheating on you with someone else and it gives me great pain to see someone doing this to someone as beautiful as you" said Zagat, as he slithered by Julie-Su. Slowly Julie-Su looked at Zagat, "Knuckles would never betray me! He loves me! I know he does!" With the release of rage Julie-Su spat at Zagat. Zagat wiped off the spit and pointed to the emerald, "Why don't you have a look, the emerald will show you what is real and what is not".  
Julie-Su walked toward the emerald and as she came closer her heart felt as if it was turning cold, as if her faith in Knuckles began fading from her. Unknown to Julie-Su, the powers of the dark emerald was entering her body and clouding her judgment. Once Julie-Su got close enough, she started to see a projection coming from the emerald. The image was of Knuckles and another female. "It can't be, it just can't be!" mumbled a teary eyed Julie-Su, as she heard the voices from the projection. "So, I just tell her that I can't go with her camping, so that I could be with you" a Knuckles type "player" said to a gorgeous female echidna.  
Julie-Su fell to her knees, she had a sharp pain in her heart and stomach, and this time with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. The one person she loved the most and gave her heart to, had lied and a cheated on her. All that ran through her mind was the hurt and pain that the lie caused. "H...He...He told me he loved me. He told me he loved me. HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME!", shouted an agonizing Julie-Su. She felt as if the air was knocked out of her or if someone ripped her heart out. How can such a kind, gentle-creature be such a creep, thought Julie-Su to herself.  
"See my dear, I told you that he was no good", said Zagat as he helped Julie-Su up off the stone steps that lead up to the emerald. Zagat began to stroke her face than began to run his fingers through her locks trying to comfort her as best he could. "Think of the future with me and all that can happen between, my dear Julie-Su", Zagat said as he drew her close to him. Julie-Su tried to resist him by all means, but the powers of the emerald made her forget her faith and turned her love into a dark lust. With her eyes clouded ,Julie-Su felt a surge of evil course through her veins. The evil surge was soothing as Zagat leaned in and began to kiss her madly and passionately, with Julie-Su returning.  
  
********************************************  
  
Knuckles appeared right in front of Zagat's palace gates. He noticed a long bridge that connected the palace on the other side of a cliff, but the eerie walk way was long, covered by a grove of wild thorns making it nearly impossible for anyone to cross through it, and the bridge that connected it was over a spiky groove of rocks. The place where Knuckles was, was a windless and desolate planet. The hard ground made it almost impossible for anything to grow or for someone to scale a mountain. "Please Julie-Su, please be alright. I promise I'll set you free again. I promise you!", said Knuckles as he started to make his way through the groove of sharp thorns, while using his sharp Knuckles to cut through. With each step he took inside the groove, Knuckles would get cut by the thorns, but he didn't care. All that was his mind was the love he had for that female echidna.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Back in Echidnaopolis all were worried about Knuckles and Julie-Su. No one knew what to think about what might happen to them. It seemed to be an eternity waiting, not knowing what the hell was going on, not being there to help your comrade or even your child. The gut wrenching moment seemed to drive everyone mad with worry. Was it worth it, was it worth the sacrifice of the current guardian to go alone and face an unknown enemy just to save her? Some thought that love, the love and the touch for another sparked Knuckles compassion to save her. They were probably right about it. Wouldn't you do the same for someone you truly care about. This was a lesson that every one of Knuckles friends and family would take to mind forever .  
Lara-Le wept as the thought of losing her only child and the girl whom she felt was like her own daughter would be taken from her. Wyn came to her side to comfort her, "Dearest you must be brave and not think of the worst. You know what those two are capable of. They'll find away back to us. I believe in them and I believe in you". With that Wyn, kissed Lara-Le on her forehead and dried her tears." Y--You're right. They'll make it out, and we'll be here for them no matter what happens. This is what they were brought up to do", said a depressed Lara." I just wish that I could have protected them, from this", Lara thought to her self.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Julie-Su sat upon Zagat's throne as she looked herself in a mirror. To herself she looked the same but in reality she had changed for the worse. Her once pink fur began to change to a pale gray, and her once wild, starry violet eyes changed to a blood red. Zagat came from behind a tapestry next to the throne and kissed Julie-Su on the neck. "Your beauty will never match another my dear so why look in a mirror?", asked Zagat as he nuzzled her. " Just looking for someone, but he's already here. "Julie-Su lifted up her hand and began to stroke Zagat's locks. "Dearest, you have made my life have meaning. I once thought it did when I meet up with a certain guardian. Should have known that he would be nothing but heartbreak."  
Zagat cracked a smile upon hearing this. He began to walk towards a window, which was facing towards the palace gates. Zagat, started to notice some kind of movement in the thorn bushes. He motioned for Julie- Su to come see. "Look my dearest. Here comes your ex-lover. Care to teach him a lesson?" Julie-Su looked out of the window towards Knuckles and then looked back at Zagat, "You know how I would love to take revenge on him. Let him make his way here and once he makes it through the thorns, I'll take care of him by myself."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Knuckles made it through the grove of thorns. His body dripping with blood and covered with sores. He thought he would never have made it through the patch, but how could he give up now and on her. Knuckles took a deep breath and swallowed his pain. He began to gather up his strength and began to walk into the palace. The whole place seemed quiet inside. It was quiet enough, that you could hear the wind actually talk. No one seemed to be guarding the place.  
Knuckles kept himself on guard, only flinching once when he saw a rat go right passed him thinking that it was something or someone else. Knuckles felt as if he was in hell . God knows that the entire place felt like that. He never would have thought he would get to see a place quite horrible as this. But something about the name of his new foe reminded him of something he was told as a child. Something he would fear again, like when he did as a child.  
Knuckles made his way up the stairs, still not finding any trouble. Where were the Soul Assassins, where was Zagat? Did Kasumi send him to the wrong place? If so why didn't anyone attack him? All of these thoughts went through Knuckles' mind as he opened the door to the throne room. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A dark light ,like thunder hit Knuckles knocking him into the heavy steel doors .  
Feeling dazed, Knuckles muster up enough strength to get up and get a quick look around before who ever his attacker was could attack again. "You think you can get away with cheating and breaking a young girl's heart? Well I'll tell you something Guardian, you're not going to get away with it. Not by a long shot!" said a female voice.  
Knuckles looked around the room and saw a female figure floating in the air. He knew the voice, but Julie-Su's new appearance didn't look right to him, in fact he didn't even recognize her. " I don't know who the hell you are, but if you hurt her I swear I'll kill you", yelled an enrage guardian. Julie-Su, laughed and began to mock Knuckles. "You think you know what real love and friendship is. You think you know matters of the heart. I'll tell one thing, your once former lover is gone! She isn't coming back and I would think that you would be better off with that other girl!" growled Julie-Su.  
Knuckles looked at her trying to think what she meant by "that other girl". "What other girl!? The only girl I love is Julie-Su and no other. She is my soul , my world, and she's everything that I could ever want!!" With that Knuckles said, he closed his eyes and concentrated his uncontrolled powers. "Liar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", shouted Julie-Su as she lunged at Knuckles, scratching his chest. Knuckles kept his eyes shut and kept on concentrating his powers. Before long he gathered enough power that he released it on Julie-Su. With a sharp scream that was mixed with rage and that of a broken heart Julie-Su collapsed to the ground.  
She was motionless and cold to the touch. Blood ran from her lips, her neck was broken, and so were many other bones in her body. Knuckles fell to his knees and started to breathe heavily. He looked at the still body for a while. His eyes widened as he stared in horror. Knuckles crawled over to the fallen beauty. Tears were now streaming, like never before. Gently he put his arms around her and cried even more, with each tear landing on her face. She may look different on the outside, but there was something that only Knuckles could recognize. Her soultouch. If only his judgment and heart wasn't clouded by revenge. He would have recognized that it was his lady that he was fighting and if he had known it was her, he would have had the chance to heal her instead of killing his one and only true love.  
"Bravo! Bravo! Didn't know you had it in you, to do her in like that. My, my, my what is the world coming to?" said a voice in the shadows. "Oh by the way my name is Zagat!" Out of the shadows came Zagat with a smirk on his face. "Who would have of thought that you would be the one to kill her?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Love and Lies Part 4: Soultouch

Knuckles and other characters are trademarks of SEGA, DIC or Archie Comics. Death Phantom, Kasumi, Vintage, Malice ,and Soul Assassins belong to me. Based upon the Sonic Adventure song "Unknown to M.E." Done in an Archie genre.  
  
Characters:(not in order of appearance)  
  
Knuckles  
  
Vintage  
  
Julie-Su  
  
Zagat (Death Phantom)  
  
Malice  
  
Soul Assassins  
  
Mighty  
  
Espio  
  
Vector  
  
Ray  
  
Remington  
  
Locke  
  
Lara-Le  
  
Sabre  
  
Deo Volantes  
  
Archimedes  
  
Kasumi  
  
************************************************************  
  
Love and Lies Part 4: Soultouch  
  
"Bravo! Bravo! Didn't know you had it in you, to do her in like that. My, what is the world coming to?" mocked a voice in the shadows. "Oh by the way my name is Zagat!" Out of the shadows came Zagat with a smirk on his face. "Who would have thought that you would be the one to kill her?" Knuckles cradled Julie-Su's lifeless body and gritted his teeth thinking only of anger towards Zagat. He stood in front of Knuckles only looking at him and the fair Julie-Su. "Tsk...Tsk. Why did you have to follow us? She was very happy here with me. It took me awhile to have her stop loving you. God! She was so hung up on a loser like you!" Knuckles gently laid Julie-Su on to the ground. He kissed her forehead and then whispered," I'll defeat him, and then...then we can be together for eternity. I...I promise you my love. "With that said Knuckles slowly got up and walked towards Zagat "WHY!? Why her? You could have had anyone else; she's gone now because of you! "Zagat looked at Julie-Su "I never truly needed her, only the power she held within herself. The power of a pure heart! But can't you imagine the darkness in love with the light!?"  
Zagat levitated from the ground and started to throw balls of intense fire at Knuckles. Zagat vanished in a puff of dark smoke, and appeared behind the red echidna. Zagat held a sickle in his hand made of pure energy. He then raised it and in a short but fast motion he dug the sharp blade into the side of the red echidna. Knuckles collapsed to ground letting out a large yelp. The pain was so intense that he couldn't move any part of his body. The feeling his body felt was as if it was on fire. With great pain Knuckles tilted his head to look at Julie-Su lifeless body laid in front of him. In his mind, Knuckles could hear something that Julie-Su told him not to long ago. "Don't give up Knuckles, you know giving up is for those who have no faith in themselves. You never gave up on me and I'll never give on you!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Any news Locke?" asked Wyn, as he dampened the cloth on Lara- Le's head as she laid in a deep sleep on the couch. Locke looked down to the ground and sighed "No". Espio looked out of the window in Lara-Le's apartment. Like the others, he was worried about the two young echidnas, but he knew that they would be safe and sound. Still Espio had a lot on his mind. He began to remember that first time he met Knuckles and Julie-Su. He knew from the start they were made for each other. Though the others at first didn't have a clue like he did, somehow he just knew.  
Mighty saw Espio looking out the window, "You ok?" "Fine just thinking about the first time we met them, has it been two years already?" "Yeah it has. I still can't believe that those two are lovers. Who' da thunk it" Vector overheard them "Well not me I can assure you two. Still can't see what Rad Red sees in her." "M...Maybe h...he sees someone who better understands him better than any of us could imagine", said an almost calm Ray who slowly walked towards them. Mighty looked at him and nodded.  
Locke glanced over the four Chaotix standing at the window. He never knew his son to have friends like them. Locke, like his son's friends hoped that all was well with Knuckles and Julie-Su. He then glanced towards his ex-wife who lay still after worrying herself out. Locke still loved her but he regrets never being the echidna that she always wanted him to be. He sat down slowly and then closed his eyes to go into deep trance thinking about a happier time when no evil came to the island.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Behold boy! Meet my one and only love! Behold Fool, The Armageddon Chaos Emerald!" Zagat began to laugh maniacally as he walked towards the emerald that stood next to his throne. "Created by the negative energy, pain, and suffering of those who couldn't get what they truly wanted.....Domination! Now it is time to say goodbye to this world, boy!" Zagat placed his hand on the blacken emerald. He then closed his eyes as he began to absorb the power of the emerald. A blanket of darken energy wrapped itself around Zagat.  
With the help of the evil energy, Zagat grew taller with devil type wings appearing on the black echidna's back. His teeth became sharp fangs and claws extended until they were sharp and long. His eyes turned pitch black. He looked like a daemon, a monster out of legend. He was no longer an echidna, nor did he look like he was a living creature with morality. "No one can defeat me the all powerful and mighty DEATH PHANTOM! I bring death and chaos to all that I touch. The universe will be destroyed and a new one shall be created in my own image. Those whom oppose shall feel my wrath. And you will be the first to taste my awesome power !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zagat smiled while thinking of how to do away with the young echidna. He then mustered up enough energy to form it into a black ball of energy. "Nightmare WAVE EXPOLSION!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Zagat, as he aimed and fired his attack at Knuckles, but somehow missed when the young echidna rolled over.  
Knuckles still felt the pain and great sadness for not protecting his lady love. "It'll be okay Julie-Su. This nightmare will be over soon". Knuckles thought to himself. With new strength Knuckles had gathered from the power of his heart, his love for Julie-Su, and from the powers that he was given from the chaos emerald before he hatched. The red echidna rose slowly and began to glow. "I will not allow this Death Phantom or whatever you call yourself. I will pay you back for all the pain and suffering you have caused. Because forgiveness for one like you could never be an option", with that said the glowing echidna was transformed into warrior that protected the innocent, the weak, and love. He turned into something that looked like his Hyper-Knuckles form, but this time, he wore a kimono made of pure chaos emerald energy that would shield him from harm and in his hands he held the legendary Genesis sword which would make his strike pure and true, filling his enemy with the power of pure goodness and love.  
"Bwahahahahahaha! Do you think that little butter-knife can defeat me. Surely you can do better than that!", taunted Death Phantom. Knuckles gritted his teeth and charged at the Death Phantom. With one swipe of the sword, Knuckles left a mark across the evil creature's face. "How can this be! How can you be ever so powerful!? If that's the case then all I have to do is adsorb you!" Death Phantom created a vacuum that attracted everything in the room, including Julie-Su's lifeless body. Knuckles gasp at what the Death Phantom was trying to do.  
The young echidna did his best at trying to grab a hold of Julie-Su. With all the effort that the echidna placed in trying to get a hold of Julie-Su he was just too far to get a hold of her. "NOOOOOO!", Knuckles yelled with tears now streaming from his face. Before one of his tears could hit the ground, a great ball of energy appeared and formed into a being. It was Kasumi, holding Julie-Su in her arms. "Don't worry young one, I'll take her back to your world and then everything will be alright.", smiled Kasumi as she and Julie-Su vanished.  
" SEE HOW THEY LEAVE YOU,BOY! NO ONE LOVES YOU, NO ONE EVER LOVED YOU! LOOK HOW YOUR MOTHER LEFT YOU, AND THEN YOUR FATHER! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT THE ONE YOU CARE ABOUT THE MOST," mocked Death Phantom as smirked and hissed at Knuckles. Knuckles, looked at him straight into what appeared to be his eyes, "YOU DON'T KNOW TRUE LOVE OR FRIENDSHIP. YOU HAD TO USE MAGIC TO MAKE SOMEONE LOVE. THAT'S NOT HOW YOU MAKE FRIENDS, FRIENDSHIP IS MADE THROUGH TRUST AND LOVE. SOMETHING YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" yelled Knuckles , as he jumped up full of anger beginning to close his eyes thinking of those who could not defeat evil and wanted a peaceful future.  
The Genesis sword glowed brightly, as if it was a shooting star blazing through the heavens and through the darkness. Knuckles slowly opened his eyes to find that the sword had settled into Death Phantom's chest. The sword grew brightly inside the darkness, shinning brightly like a blaze of fire. " NO! NO!!!!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! NO IS CAN DEFEAT THE DEATH PHANTOM! NO ONE!" screamed Death Phantom, as he was pulled apart and exploded into a substance that felt and looked like white snow. Knuckles, put his hand out trying to catch one of the falling flakes, while still holding the sword. Still glowing brighter the sword let out a bright flash and all that was left was darkness.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
He looked at his clock "4:59 a.m. Jeeeez, I must have been sleeping." Knuckles, began to yawn and began drifting off to sleep when he noticed the calendar. The same day had started over again." Did I defeat him? I know I did, I'm sure of it." questioned worried Knuckles. A bright sparking light started to appear in front Knuckles of again."Kasumi?"asked worried Knuckles. " Don't worry my child, Death Phantom is defeated. The power of the sword granted you start this day over again. But only you will remember what happened. Only you and me", with that the light soon vanished as if it was never there.  
Knuckles got out of bed, splashed some cold water on his face, and rushed out his cave with his back pack in tow. With a second chance given to him, he raced across the forest into Echidnaopolis not stopping till he got to Julie-Su's apartment building. He waited outside for a while, until she came. It was about 6 o'clock exactly when Julie-Su stepped out of her apartment startled to see Knuckles outside of her building with a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath. She accepted the flowers, and smelled the fragrance that they gave off. " I thought you weren't coming?", questioned a surprised Julie-Su. Knuckles smiled and kissed Julie-Su passionately. Julie- Su blushed when Knuckles did this. " I couldn't bear leaving your side, even for a second. I love you Julie-Su. You're the only one for me. Now and forever, and the rest time." said a rather romantic Knuckles, as he and Julie-Su walked out of the city and into the woods stopping on a hill watching the sunrise. "Knuckles? I had this weird dream that you came to save me."  
Knuckles, looked at her queerly and then began to smile, "Julie-Su, I would save you, but you don't like me saving your bum." Julie- Su, playfully hit the young guardian." I do want to be save, but by you and only you", purred Julie-Su as she pulled Knuckles into a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
THE END 


End file.
